Death of an Ed
by Malcolm Fox
Summary: Ed dies from one of Eddy's schemes and meets the Grim Reaper. A small Grim Adventures of Billy & MandyEd Edd n Eddy crossover.


** Death of an Ed**

**Ed Edd N Eddy and the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy are the property of Cartoon Network. I don't wont them.**

**---------------------------------------------**

Ed is sitting in his room reading comics when Eddy comes tapping at his window.

Eddy: ED! The Cul De Sac is in trouble! Body snatchers have taken everyone and replaced them with evil look alikes.

Ed: Body snatcher! Hold on everyone for I, Ed destroyer of evil will save you!

Ed runs outside as Eddy snickers.

Eddy: Hook, line, and sinker!

In the alley, Ed spots Double D, Jimmy and the other kids.

Ed: Halt, evil clones!

Kevin: What's wrong with the dork now?

Rolf: No. Ed-boy is acting normal. You should know that by now dorkboy Kevin.

Kevin: What did you call me?

Rolf: What?

Kevin: Huh?

Rolf: Okay.

Kevin: 0o.

Edd: Ed, what has Eddy told you now?

Ed: Surrender, evil clones or I will destroy you!

Johnny: Ed! We're not clones! We're your friends!

Ed: Oh, you'd like me to believe that wouldn't you? Just like Squidward is a squid!

Edd: Squidward IS a squid!

Ed: LIES! ALL LIES!

Ed picks up a large oak tree from the ground and is about to smash everyone.

Sarah: PUT THAT DOWN OR I'M TELLING MOM!

Ed: Sarah? It is you!

Ed drops the tree on himself and everyone is shocked. Eddy runs laughing.

Sarah: ED!

Nazz: That's not funny! Ed could be hurt!

Eddy: Nah! He's so used to pain, right Ed?

Ed doesn't respond. Everyone is scared.

Eddy(nervously): Okay, Ed. Joke's over. Get up now.

Ed still doesn't respond.

Eddy: ED!

Eddy frantically tries to lift the tree but it won't budge. Rolf lifts it with ease but finds Ed's twisted body.

Nazz: Oh my god! He's... He's...

Eddy(crying): He's dead!

Everyone begins to cry and mourn over Ed.

Meanwhile, Ed awakens in "Heck".

Ed: Hello? _hello? hello?(_echo effect) Echo! _echo! echo! _My name is Ed! _Ed! Ed!_

Suddenly a skeleton with a black robe and a sythe walks up to Ed.

Ed: Who are you?

Skeloton: Who am I? I am death personafied! I am THE GRIM REAPER!

Grim does his special Grim Reaper thing with the green flames in the background.

Ed: Cool!

Grim: Tank you, mon. Welcome to the afterlife, Ed!

Ed: Wait a minute. You mean I am dead?

Grim: That's right, and there's no escape! HAHAHAHAHA!

Ed: Cool! This is just like the comic "No chance from heck" where teenagers are trapped in the underworld for all eternity and each one of them have their souls destroyed one by one!

Grim: It's not like that at all here. Don't you know comics will rot your brain?

Ed: Oh, look! A skeleton with a hockey stick!

Grim: Too late! sighs I've gotanother Billy.

Meanwhile, back on the surface, Edd and Nazz are mourning Ed still and Eddy shows up.

Eddy: Double D, meet Billy. He's Ed's replacement.

Billy: Hiya, Double T.

Edd: Eddy! Ed was irreplacable! He's our fallen friend and this is how you treat him?

Eddy: I just need him to help us with a scam so we can buy Ed a memorial.

Nazz: Who's she?(pointing at Mandy.)

Eddy: This is Mandy. She came because I brought Billy.

Edd: It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Eddward.

Edd extends his hand for a handshake, but Mandy just stares at him.

Mandy: I have a collection of hands of people who tried to shake them with me. You wanna be part of it?

Edd quickly puts his hand away.

Nazz(To Edd): Charming girl.

Mandy: I heard that!

Nazz: IT WAS HIM!(Pointing to Edd)

Back at the underworld Grim, is looking at his list of people who are gonna die.

Grim: Let's see... Ah! Kenny McCormick again! He's always good for a laugh.

Ed: Watcha doin?

Grim: I'm looking at my list. Now why don't you go somewhere and be in despair like everyone

else.

Ed: I already did. I'm BORED!

Grim: Then do something else!

Ed: Okay!

Ed grabs Grim's sythe and runs away!

Ed: Tag! You're it!

Grim: Get back here!

Grim chases Ed all over heck.

Ed: Hahahaha! (Ed ceates a portal and jumps in)

Grim: Now where did he go?(While Grim is pondering, Ed appears behind him and pulls his robe down revealing his polka dot boxers.) What the-?(Every dead person in Heck points and laughs at him).

Back on the surface, Edd, Eddy, Billy and Mandy are trying to sell lemonade. Kevin is their first customer.

Eddy: Hey, Kev. Want some lemon-ED? Only a quarter.

Billy: I squeezed the lemons myself with my hands.(Billy begins to pick his nose.)

Kevin: Yeah, right dorks!

Mandy: Which would you rather do; Drink lemonade or get strangled with your own intestines?

Kevin gives Mandy a wide eyed look. Mandy stares back at him with her evil emotionless stare which stares the crap out of Kevin.

Kevin(nervously): One lemonade, please.

Eddy hands Kevin the lemonade as he hands Eddy the quarter. Kevin slowly drinks the lemonade until it's all good.

Kevin: Mmm. That's good lemonade.

Mandy: Don't you want another one?

Kevin cringed and handed Eddy another quarter.

Eddy(to Mandy): I want you to have my baby.

Edd: Then we'll really have demon seeds.

Billy: Like an evil farmer?

Edd(eyes water): I MISS ED!sobs

Back in the Underworld, Grim couldn't take Ed anymore. He gave him 5 atomic wedgies, kept him from reaping Kenny's soul, force fed him gravy covered buttered toast, and annoyed him by singing every showtune ever made.

Grim: Guess, what Ed. We decided that you can go home and be alive again.

Ed: Don't the rules say that I have to beat you in a contest?

Grim: This time, I'll make an exception. No go home!

Ed: Nope! Not until I beat you in a game.

Grim:sigh Fine. We'll play limbo.(Grim suddenly makes a limbo stick appear.) You first.

Ed: Here I go. (Ed foolishly runs into the pole and falls down.) You're turn.

Grim: Uhhhh... I forfeit! You Win!

Ed: I do!

Grim: Yes, and that means you get to go home.

Ed: Bye, Grim. I'll come visit you.

Grim: No you won't.

Ed suddenly disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Back at the cul de sac, Eddy, Edd, Billy, and Mandy made $100 from the lemonade scam from Kevin alone.

Eddy: I don't believe it! We made $100 and it's all thanks to you!

Mandy: You mean**I** made $100.

Eddy: Huh?

Mandy: I'm taking the money and if you wanna take it from me, try.

Eddy thinks about lunging at her, but doesn't because he'd get killed. Ed suddenly appears.

Ed: Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care.

Edd: Ed! You're alive!

Eddy: But how!

Ed: It's a long story filled with humor and action.

Edd: You annoyed the Grim Reaper didn't you?

Ed: Yup.

Mandy: That's it for us Billy. Let's go home.

Billy: Bye Eds! I'll miss you.

Mandy whistles for a taxi and Grim is driving one.

Grim: Where to, Mandy?

Mandy: Endsville. I'm tired of these squiggly lined people.

Ed catches sight of Grim driving the taxi and runs towards it.

Ed: Grim! Did you miss me.

Grim: OH NO! NOT YOU!

Grim drives like heck leving Ed in the dust.

Eddy: That girl was able to con Kevin AND stole my money! I LOVE her!

Edd: Well, Eddy I say that this was a very interesting day.

Eddy: Wait, if you're here alive in the flesh, then what's in your coffin right now.

Ed: I can answer that. You see-

**THE END!**

**----------**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
